


Unearthly

by Pixial



Series: Fictober 2019 [3]
Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Fictober 2019, Gen, Introspection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-04
Updated: 2019-10-04
Packaged: 2020-11-23 14:02:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20893277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pixial/pseuds/Pixial
Summary: Lavellan considers the Breach. October 3rd





	Unearthly

Caim stared out at the Breach stretching across the sky. It was beautiful, in a terrifyingly, all-encompassing way. Like a storm approaching with no cover in sight. The Veil ripped apart and the Fade spilling into reality, rippling with unfathomable power.

Unfathomable. There was a word for it. It had been three days since they released him from his chains. Three days since they named him the Herald of a god he didn’t believe in. Three days since he’d become something other than himself.

He tore his gaze from the Breach to the Mark in his hand that echoed the Fade’s eerie glow. It didn’t feel real. Not the Inquisition, not the Conclave’s explosion… None of it. He wished Gavin were here to explain what the magical hell he’d fallen into.

“Lavellan,” came Cassandra’s voice behind him. “It is time.”

Caim sighed and squared his shoulders, turning to face her and the rest of the world. Real or not, people needed him. For now, he would just focus on that.

It was all he could do, anyways.

**Author's Note:**

> I may've taken a death nap and forgotten to post this yesterday evening. So here it is now.
> 
> This is part of support and stand but idk how to do Multiple series


End file.
